


Try Me

by GiroGirl723



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiroGirl723/pseuds/GiroGirl723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Keroro Gunso episode 163a. What if Natsumi had overheard Giroro and Saburo talking in the studio? What if her curiosity had gotten the best of her? My first one-shot. GiroNatsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to the first half of Keroro Gunso episode 163, where Natsumi and Koyuki try to find Mutsumi's studio because his radio program is being cancelled. This fanfiction picks up from where Saburo realizes Giroro is in his studio. Please watch the episode on YouTube if you haven't seen it or need a refresher before reading. Thanks!  
> -GiroGirl723

Saburo laughed slightly at Natsumi and Koyuki’s antics, only to hear a throat being cleared behind him. Turning his head, Saburo saw a familiar red Keronian standing there. “Giroro?”

Giroro cut right to the chase. “If you’re still in doubt… if you’re still in doubt, don’t go.” Crossing his arms, he looked away almost sheepishly. “Natsumi… will feel sad.”

Saburo gave a small laugh. “But you’ll have a better chance if I’m not here.”

Giroro’s eyes widened at the thought, but he had to stay firm. “Yes, but I don’t want Natsumi to feel sad.” _Natsumi’s happiness matters more than my own right now,_ he thought. _I can do this. I’m a soldier, and soldiers have to make sacrifices._

“Natsumi-san, this must be it!” they both heard Koyuki’s voice from above.

 

Natsumi crawled along the duct tunnel, trying not to sneeze at all the dust. As she got further along, with Koyuki right in front of her, she heard voices.

“Giroro?”

 _What’s Saburo-senpai doing here?!_ Natsumi thought, confused, then paused as she heard Giroro’s voice.

“If you’re still in doubt… if you’re still in doubt, don’t go. Natsumi… will feel sad.”

Natsumi gave a small smile. _I guess that baka cares about me more than I thought._

“But you’ll have a better chance if I’m not here.”

_Better chance? What’s that supposed to mean?”_

“Yes, but I don’t want Natsumi to be sad.”

Suddenly, Koyuki turned around and said, “Natsumi-san, this must be it!”

That’s when Natsumi fell through the ceiling.

And straight into Saburo’s arms.

 

Giroro felt the familiar twinge of jealousy growing inside of him as Natsumi opened her eyes and stuttered, “S-Sa-Saburo-senpai?!” Then she turned her head. “Giroro’s here too?!”

Saburo gave a small smile and set her down, with Natsumi’s face looking more puzzled than ever. “So I didn’t imagine you two talking!” Then she paused. “Saburo-senpai, what did you mean by Giroro having a ‘better chance’?”

Saburo’s smile widened. “I think that’s for Giroro to tell you.”

Natsumi turned to Giroro. “Well?”

Giroro had to suppress a smile at how quickly her tone had changed from amazed to demanding. Milliseconds after this thought, however, his resolve wavered. “Well, I, uh…” _Brave this out, soldier! Saburo gave you a golden opportunity that you may never get again! Don’t make excuses._

“Natsumi… I have to be honest,” he started again. “When Saburo talked about me having a ‘better chance,’ he meant a better chance for us to be together.”

“What do you mean?” she replied. “We’re already partners.”

“No, not like that, Natsumi.” Giroro sucked in a deep breath. “I meant together as in romantically.”

 

Natsumi’s eyes widened. _No. It couldn’t be…_ “You… like… me?” She felt herself getting red in the face- almost as red as Giroro himself, actually.

Giroro sighed. “It’s a little more than that.”

 _Love._ Natsumi could hardly believe it. _Giroro_ loved _her_? Impossible. _I’m a human, she thought, and he’s a Keronian. Honestly, that doesn’t really bother me- what am I saying?!- but I’m surprised he even tolerates me. He’s a corporal in the Keron Army, and the second-best sharpshooter on his planet. He could probably have his pick of tons of Keronian women. So why choose me?_ “H-how long?” she asked.

Giroro gave a grim smile. “Since the day I met you.” He cleared his throat. “You were the only person to ever single-handedly defeat me in battle. I was in awe of your strength and prowess. You were so hard-headed and stubborn and determined and strong. I looked at you… and I saw myself.”

Suddenly, everything made sense. All of Giroro’s strange behaviors… why he always protected her with his life… the way he never seemed to finish a sentence without blushing or stuttering around her. _How could I have been so blind?_

Slowly, ever so slowly, she walked forward and knelt in front of Giroro. She turned around to see Saburo politely turned in the opposite direction. Facing Giroro again, Natsumi mustered up her courage and placed her hand on his cheek. “Thank you, Giroro,” she murmured quietly. “Thank you so much.” And with that, she pulled his face to hers and placed her lips on his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

 

Giroro’s head just about exploded.

Here he was, exposed and vulnerable to every form of rejection… with the love of his life kneeling in front of him _and kissing him._ He felt himself collapse in her arms. Natsumi just hummed contentedly, leaving Giroro with a pleasant buzzing sensation on his lips as she pulled back. They gazed at each other for a moment before looking over at where Saburo had been. Only it appeared he had left the studio.

“I guess he’s not so bad after all,” Giroro admitted.

Then their lips crashed together once again.

After several minutes of contented kissing, Giroro and Natsumi finally drew apart. With a smile, Natsumi said, “We should probably get going.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m an invader,” Giroro said confidently.

“I think I can convince you otherwise,” Natsumi responded as she stood up and stretched.

Giroro gave her a challenging look. “Try me.”


End file.
